narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Charming Encounter
Along the edges of the open area of the Forest of Quiet Movement, Mizure was sitting down reading a scroll about wind release techniques, brushing her hair while she read and hummed softly to herself. She was pretty content and loved feeling the shade under the trees as she smiled contently and stopped brushing her hair only to open up the scroll some more. "Hm.. So much to read. Not exactly sure what technique to start with.. Why does there have to be so many?". she questioned aloud before closing up the wind scroll and fiddled through her bag looking for her lunch since it was about that time. "Ah, there it is~", she picked up the box and opened it up, revealing three onigiri with filling in the center before taking one gently into her hands and started nibbling on it a bit before glancing at a Water release scroll she took out and opened, unaware of anyone in the area from concentrating so hard. Walking through the forest in his usual black attire, Comato noticed a person sitting by tree reading what would appear to be some sort of scroll. Moving closer, he would soon come to realize that the figure was none other than a beautiful young woman who was probably around the same age as he. Intrigued by her, Comato would further investigate to see what the woman was like. "Hello." Comato politely greeted, attempting to gain her attention. Mizure continued to hum softly to herself before feeling a shadow seemingly loom over her to which she looks up and adjusts her glasses. "Hm?" She soon saw it was a person and blinked, not expecting to see anyone around here. "Oh.. Hello." She smiled then paused for a bit looking back at her scrolls before asking him a question. "What brings you out here? Not many travelers pass through here unless they're going from Konoha to Suna, She tussles her hair a little, "as well as I'm not exactly sure why you'd want to talk to someone like me anyway. I'm pretty boring. " She giggled softly, "If you insist, though.. would you like to sit next to me, or do you need to keep traveling?" She lifts her head to look towards him once again. her expression showing her curiosity. "Let's just say that I travel a lot." Comato stated flashing Mizure a warm smile. He positioned himself next to her to continue there conversation. He looked at woman, admiring the structure of her spectacularly shaped body. "Say.... You're quite beautiful. I'm not sure if I've ever seen you out here before." He added turning in her direction to look her directly in the face. "Why are you out here alone? Someone as good looking as yourself shouldn't be out here alone." Upon hearing him start to compliment her, she blushed slightly before tilting her head a bit and decides to play modest. "Beautiful? Who me? I'm a nerd, I'm too bookish. I mean, look at these glasses." She adjusts them crossing her eyes a bit before looking back and smiling trying to show she was kidding with him. "Regardless, how flattering. As for why I'm here, I tend to like to come out here alone at times to better concentrate on my studies. I'm working on new ways to use techniques.. I know a good bit of natures, but I've yet to use them much on their own as much as I use them with my own personal jutsu." Mizure intently studies the scroll further and adjusts her glasses when they slipped down from her face facing downward. "Oh! My name's Mizure Shorai, by the way. Care to give me your name?" She only glanced up towards him with her deep blue eyes instead of completely looking at him. "My name is Comato Uchiha." He replied politely, smiling at the woman's weirdness. "To be completely honest.... I like your glasses. They suite you. So you're studying new techniques, huh?" Slightly leaning over to take a peek at the scroll she was studying. Their shoulders made contact as Comato leaned. "Would you like some help with any of those?.... I don't mind helping. ITE not like I have anywhere else to be." Leaning back over to his original spot, Comato looked forward waiting on her response. "Hm, help how? Holding them open for me? Because that'd be good." She suddenly noticed what he said his last name was and looked curiously. "Uchiha? I thought Sasuke was the only one left.." She paused a little, "Oh well. Here, if you'll hold this please?" She hands him the water scroll as she picks up her onigiri again, smiling while nibbling on it some more before glancing at him and holding out a second one. "Would you like one, too? It'd be rude of me not to share." She smiles. Comato grabbed the scrolls, placing they inside of his jacket pocket. "I'll just put these here for now." He said to inform Mizure that he was simply placing the in his pockets for safe keeping. "No thank you. I'm fine." He said declining her onigirl offer. He sat quietly while Mizure ate her snack. "Do you living within the Hidden Leaf village?" Comato had wondered where she was from and wondered if she had staying within the Leaf as long as he did. "''If she has live with the hidden leaves for as long as I, then how come she doesn't know of me?" He thought to himself. She thought hard on his face for a little bit and still drew a blank though she know the name, but couldn't remember people's faces sometimes. "Hm, your name is familiar now that I think hard, I just can't seem to match your face to it currently. I don't remember seeing you too often.. I also have trouble remembering things when I'm calm and not under threat so... and people I don't deal with on a regular basis become a little blurry. I have a lot on my mind most of the time as well, my apologies." She put the second onigiri back in her box. "As for the scrolls, just make sure to give me them back incase you might forget they're in there." She smiles at him and reads her scroll while continuing to eat her snack. "So.....um back to my question." Comato said rubbing the top of his head. Sliding his hands into his pockets, he got a little more comfortable leaning up against the tree. "How long have you lived in Konohagakure?" Even though he directed the question to Mizure, Comato drifted his head into the sky. "All of my life" She smiled at him another scroll as she pulled some others out and spreads them out, opened, on the ground. "Hm... this one... and this one... " She reaches into his pocket closest to her and took out the scroll and opened it. "This one... hm.. I think that should do it." She marks each of them and rolls them back up. "Alright, that's done. Now to find the scrolls on the jutsu technique and how to use it...." She sighs. "So much work." Comato watched as the girl reached into his pocket, pulling out one of the scrolls. She pointed at the various techniques she intended to study. The young man continued to gaze upon her beauty, "So what now?"